Chapter 432
Briar in Love is the 432nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The battle against Avatar proceeds with Gray and the others easily beating the cultists back and soon being reinforced by Wendy, Carla and Juvia, allowing them to defeat even Avatar's strongest members. However, despite the seeming loss by his men, Alok ominously states that everything is going according to plan. Summary The battle against Avatar continues and Briar finds Gray amongst the chaos, enraged at him for having betrayed her cult. She questions if everything he did was a lie, and Gray confirms, telling her that though he does want to find and destroy the Book of E.N.D., he would never do so by helping people like them. Simultaneously, Lucy and Taurus are approached by Mary, who uses her Black Magic on them once more and forces them both to experience extreme amounts of pain. The little girl states that her Magic is one about viruses, and that she can create them in multiple places in her enemy's body for various outcomes. Lucy, gripping her stomach in pain, sinks to her knees as Mary teases her for being weaker than her comrades. Lucy tries to stand despite Mary's Magic to prove her wrong, though Mary then decides that she will put a virus in Lucy's brain, which would be deadly. However, before she can, Taurus and Lucy's pain disappears, Wendy and Carla having arrived at the battle to assist them; Wendy says that Mary's Virus won't work with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic counteracting it. Angered, Mary attempts to throw herself at Lucy for a physical attack, though, with a warning from Carla, Lucy turns and punches Mary in the gut with the power of her Taurus Star Dress, winding the girl and flooring her instantly. Wendy compliments Lucy on her ability, and Lucy in turn thanks Wendy for coming to their aid. Gray and Briar's battle continues nearby, with Briar beginning to use her Clone Magic to create multiple copies of herself. Each clone represents a separate part of Briar's personality, and when a smitten clone who states she is in love with Gray steps forward, Juvia suddenly appears behind Gray, shocking him completely and angrily downing the love clone with a single strike. Gray, annoyed by the other clones as well, freezes them all in a single motion, trapping Briar and halting any further attacks. With the other members of Avatar noting that their strongest members have been taken out, Juvia properly greets Gray, and the two strip to continue fighting, with Gray promising the rain woman a full explanation when they are done. Noting that Juvia is on her feet thanks to Wendy, Lucy and her group continue their attack too. Wendy surprises Lucy by entering Dragon Force unaided, and together the Mages push back Avatar's forces. Overlooking the battle, a member of Avatar tells Alok that their numbers are being overrun by only a small number of Mages. Commenting that it doesn't matter how many of them there are, Natsu bursts onto the scene, prepared to fight as Alok comments that so far everything has happened as he foresaw, with the actual purification still to come when Ikusa-Tsunagi shakes the earth. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell vs. Mary (started and concluded) *Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Briar (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Alok (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** ***Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus * ** ** * ** ** * * |Wōtā}} * |Ēra}} Spells used * |Sutā Doresu}} ** *Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise (状態異常回復魔法レーゼ Jōtai Ijō Kaifuku Mahō Rēze) * |Wōtā Kurō}} * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * *Flight * |Doragon Fōsu}} *Whipmanship *Swordsmanship Armors used * Weapons used * |Etowāru Furūgu}} *Axe *Spears *Swords Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Golden Bull Key Navigation